Maria Hill
Maria Hill is an espionage agent working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Biography ''The Avengers The high-ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Maria Hill enjoys a well-deserved reputation as tough-minded and by the book. Her clear-headed pragmatism is a valued source of reason during the critical discourse surrounding the Avengers Initiative. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Pilot" Sometime after the Battle of New York, Maria Hill brought Agent Grant Ward to one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secret bases. She talked with Ward about the presence of beings with supernatural powers, including the Hulk, Captain America, and Thor before Agent Coulson walked in. During a conversation with a one of S.H.I.E.L.D. doctors, she told him that Coulson must never know the truth about his survival. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Agent Maria Hill proved her worth and her loyalty to both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Nick Fury during the events in New York with The Avengers. When she is called to come to Fury’s aid, Hill is drawn into the wide-ranging conspiracy unfolding in Washington, D.C. that has completely entangled both him and Steve Rogers. Avengers: Age of Ultron ''To be added Character Traits Maria Hill operates by an almost by-the-book mentality, which results in her at times question some of the choices Fury makes, particularly around the Avengers. However, she does respect and trust most of the decisions he makes such as when the Council thinks that it was best to destroy New York with a tactical nuclear missile, even she showed concern about it and didn't approve of it. As with all S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives, she is an talented commander, an expert marksman and capable hand-to-hand combatant. However, she is the second most powerful figure of S.H.I.E.L.D. behind Fury. Relationships Friends and Allies *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Tony Stark/Iron Man *Bruce Banner/Hulk *Thor *Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Nick Fury *Black Widow *Phil Coulson Enemies *Loki Laufeyson *Chitauri *James Barnes/Winter Soldier *Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *Ultron Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 films) **''The Avengers'' (First appearance) - Cobie Smulders **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' - Cobie Smulders **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' - Cobie Smulders *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV Series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***"Pilot" - Cobie Smulders Behind the scenes *Before Cobie Smulders was cast as Agent Hill, Morena Baccarin, Jessica Lucas and Mary Elizabeth Winstead screen tested for the part. *Smulders cut her hair Bob Short for The Avengers. *Smulders was going to work with Joss Whedon in Wonder Woman as the title character. Trivia *Prior to SHIELD being disbanded in the comics, Maria Hill served as the head of SHIELD before Tony Stark took over due to Nick Fury having to go into hiding regarding his illegal operation of sending in a team of superheroes (consisting of: Spider-Man, Daredevil, Wolverine, Captain America, Luke Cage, and Black Widow) on an unapproved mission in Latveria during Marvel's Secret War Storyline (unrelated to the similarly named Secret Wars that was released several decades earlier). *Maria Hill was also notably the head of the main Avengers team in the comics until Steve Rogers took command following his return to the role of Captain America. Gallery ''The Avengers'' MariaHill2-Avengers.png MariaHill3-Avengers.png MariaHill4-Avengers.png MariaHill5-Avengers.png mavengersfilmstillshaa0.jpg|Hill and Coulson. Maria Hill and Phil Coulson.jpg|Maria Hill and Phil Coulson. Maria Hill-1.jpg Hill Smulders.jpg Hill.jpg Maria Hill-2.jpg AgentHill-Avengers.png NickFuryMariaHill-Avengers.png A Maria Hill.jpg MariaHill6-Avengers.png AgentMariaHill-AvengersSF.png Agents of SHIELD sdcc.jpg|A promo art of Hill with Fury and Coulson. Avengers solo5.jpg AV-poster-reveal-005.jpg|Promotional poster with Fury and Hill. The Avengers Nick&Hill original.jpg|Promotional poster. kgrhqnqee9d2pjfbpryfq8g.jpg Maria Hill thumb.jpg kgrhqfo8e9c6vophbpqlip2.jpg|Autograph Shield3 Hill.jpg|Wallpaper. Avengerspromos Hill.png|Maria Hill Bio Wallpaper. Hill_TheAvengers.png|Promotional Image. 7224281960_53e6bf29d2_b.jpg|Promotional poster for The Avengers featuring Agent Hill. Maria Hill concept.jpg|Concept Art. SJPA_Maria_Hill_1.png|Maria Hill promo art. mavengersfilmstillsgh12.jpg|Maria Hill and Clint Barton on set ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Pilot" Maria Hill AoS.jpg AgentofShield_Hill-Coulson.jpg|Hill and Coulson reunited. Mariahillshield.jpg "The Magical Place" Vlcsnap-2014-01-08-01h03m04s241.jpg|Maria Hill in the background witnessing Phil Coulson's resurrection. ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier MariaHill_CATWS.jpg captainamerica2532742fbb3ae1.jpg Capmaria.png Hill_CATWS.jpg Cobie_smulders_winter_soldier_set1.jpg|Cobie Smulders on set. Category:The Avengers characters Category:Allies Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Captain America characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters